


Amortentia

by ughdotcom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Don't copy to another site, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Luna doesn't let anyone see her art. Luckily for Ginny, she isn't just anyone.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pansy Parkinson/Original Character(s), Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Amortentia

Luna sat at the library table, head bent over her sketchbook as she quietly penned the lines of her best friend, and crush’s, face. Ginny wasn’t currently there, but Luna was working off a muggle photo she had captured of the Weasley. The picture showed Ginny laughing, frozen in time with her mouth opened and her eyes crinkled, hair flying around her face in the wind, delicate and pretty. Luna followed each line, trying to capture her movement the same way the photograph did.

“Luna!” a voice carried across the library, quickly suched by Ms. Pince. Luna slammed the sketchbook closed, the photo contained in its pages, as Ginny apologized and slid into the seat next to Luna.

“Hi!” Luna smiled fondly at the redhead, who was taking out her potions textbook.

“Hey! Have you done your potions essay already? I definitely need help on mine.”

“Yes, I have.” Luna said, taking out her own to help Ginny. “What are you having trouble with?”

“I don’t understand how the moonstone makes Amortentia smell like what you love!” Ginny complained, fidgeting with some of her hair.

“It’s simple.” Luna said, opening her sketchbook to a new page to draw a diagram. “Moonstone has romantic properties, and when crushed, the properties escape, unless combined with unicorn horn, in which case the properties will stay bound to the crushed moonstone and unicorn horn. When those ingredients go into the potion the properties can be smelled, smelling like what each person loves.”

“Oh!” Ginny said. “That makes sense.”

“If you want to test it I have both in my trunk.” Luna offered, slipping her sketchbook into her bag to show she was serious.

“Sure.” Ginny tossed her things haphazardly into her bag before getting up. Together they walked to Ravenclaw tower.

“If you are holding a bee, what do you have in your eye?” the raven door knocker asked.

“Beauty.” Luna answered simply, glancing over at Ginny as the door swung open.

The two girls walked up to Luna’s dorm room, waving hello to Cho on the stairs.

When they entered the room Luna rooted around her trunk and pulled out a bag full of potions ingredients and supplies, sitting cross legged on the floor across from Ginny. She set a mortar and pestle on the ground between them, and set a small moonstone and a chunk of unicorn horn in the mortar. She started grinding them, until it was a fine power. She picked up a handful of the powder and sniffed it, before letting Ginny smell it.

“What do you smell?” Luna asked.

“Clean air, wood, and…” Ginny flushed red on her neck and ears. “Lemon. You?”

“My home, vanilla, and…” It was Luna’s turn to blush, a soft pink. “Floral shampoo.”

Both of them looked sad, thinking that the other smelled someone else in the soft powder.

“I have an idea.” Luna said after a beat, grabbing two small pebbles that had been tracked in from the floor, transfiguring them into small glass vials. Carefully, she used a spell to fill the bottles with the powder, before corking them, and stringing them on wire. She handed one to Ginny. “Now we’ll always have the smells with us.”

“Thank you.” Ginny said. “You want me to put yours on you?”

“Yes.” Luna admitted.

Ginny moved behind Luna, lifting up her long blond hair and setting it aside, before setting the necklace around her neck. She closed the clasp and let it fall onto the back of Luna’s neck before replacing the hair.

“I’ll do yours.” Ginny smiled, and sat in front of Luna. Luna carefully moved away the long red hair, and closed the clasp, setting it on the back of Ginny’s neck, letting her fingers brush the freckle that sat right in the middle.

Ginny turned back to Luna. “I noticed that you had a sketchbook. Can I see your drawings?”

“Sure.” Luna said, knowing that Ginny would most likely become bored before seeing the one of her.

Ginny picked up the notebook almost reverently and opened it, flipping through the drawings. Most were of their friend group, never just one friend, but of the group smiling and laughing, messing around. There were pictures of Ron and Hermione sitting on a bench, Ron talking to Harry and Hermione talking to Lavender while their hands were entined. There was a picture of Harry and Draco slumped over each other on the common room couch, asleep. She had drawn Pansy and Blaise, impassioned in argument, their respective significant others cheering them on. Lavender doing Parvati’s makeup as Parvati stared at her in wonder and love. Dean watching Seamus create fire with exasperation. And Ginny was in so many of the pictures. Ginny flying with Ron, Ginny and Harry with their arms thrown over each other after a game, Hermione braiding Ginny’s hair, Ginny and Pansy coming up with prank schemes, Ginny letting Parvati do her makeup, Ginny and Seamus lighting a Christmas tree on fire. Ginny shone in every one of the pictures, obviously the focus.

“Luna… these are wonderful.” Ginny lifted up the book to study one of the pictures, marvelling at the detail on Pansy’s outfit, when the photo slid out. Ginny picked it up, looking at the photo before turning to the page with the drawing of her.

The drawing wasn’t done. It had no color yet, but it was obviously Ginny. It was almost photorealistic, the light and happiness obvious in her eyes.

“Oh.” Ginny said, blushing a furious red. “That’s…”.   
  


“You.” Luna said. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Why are you sorry?” Ginny asked.

“Because…” Luna said, not knowing what to say.

Ginny moved closer, moving towards Luna till their faces were inches apart.

“Is this okay?” Ginny said softly.

Luna nodded.

Ginny smiled, barely containing a laugh. “Verbal consent, please.”

“Yes.” Luna breathed, and Ginny closed the gap between their mouths.

The kiss was messy, and Ginny was off balance due to their awkward position. The tumbled back, Luna onto her back and Ginny on top of her. They blushed and looked away awkwardly.

“I really like you.” Ginny said.

“I really like you too.” Luna responded.


End file.
